Platinum Haze (Heroes)
Platinum Haze is a alicorn, who helps run an orphanage below Dise. History Background Platinum Haze was a unicorn mare who was captured and transformed into an alicorn, forced into Unity. She was freed from Unity when the Goddess was destroyed and joined a great number of alicorns in founding the Followers of the Apocalypse. She was dispatched to Dise alongside two other alicorns, Diamond Sky and Sea Breeze. They tried walking into the city, but they were shot at. Sea Breeze was killed during the confrontation. Diamond Sky and Haze explored the underground tunnels and founded an orphanage, they spent some time gathering foals for the orphanage, before Diamond Sky had to take a temporary leave to rescue some of Celestia's Vision's members. Present Day Platinum Haze found Serenity alone and crying, after she had returned to Dise from Karkhoof. Platinum Haze brought Serenity to her orphanage, where she listened to Serenity's story of the events at Karkhoof. When Hired Gun and the Batmare eventually tracked Serenity to the orphanage, Platinum Haze incapacitated the two mares, but didn't kill or harm them further when Serenity asked her not to. Platinum Haze heals an injury Hired suffered and gets permission to cast a memory spell on Hired, that reveals many memories, including memories of Wildfire. Platinum Haze and Hired find brief comfort in one another and kiss, just as Flare & High Stakes arrive. Platinum Haze continues running the orphanage as Hired Gun performs a mission for Mr. House. She greets Hired Gun happily upon her return, also revealing she has a fondness for caring for the younger foals that her companion, Diamond Sky does not share. Platinum and Hired later go out on a date, eventually having to flee the restaurant they were dining in when Molly, ruins their dinner date. The night concludes with the Mustangs leader, Mayhem, asking Hired to report to him for a mission to clear the debt between them. Platinum Haze visits Hired after the implanted megaspell goes off outside Dise. Platinum Haze and Diamond Sky shepherd the foals to safety when Celestia's Vision tried to claim them by force, Diamond Sky teleporting them outside of Dise to safety. Platinum Haze decided to stay with Hired in her apartment in the Black Slamander, until it was safe for Diamond Sky to return to Dise. She accompanies Hired on her assignment for Mr. House and ends up being temporarily incapacitated by Simple Heart's orb beneath Dise. Hired using the method of entering ponies heads that she used in the Timber facility, awakens Haze and then they proceed to their destination. Platinum Haze then demonstrates her lightning bolt spell on two Ponitrons waiting for them. Traits Appearance Platinum Haze is a tall, blue alicorn with a wavy blue mane and cat-like eyes. She has a set of wings and a long unicorn horn. Personality Platinum Haze is a shy individual, not used to be as pro-active as her sister alicorn, Diamond Sky, whom she defers to in matters of leadership. She is a strong pacifist, refusing to kill other ponies, but is not above defending herself or the foals under her care. Skills and Abilities Platinum Haze has excellent telekinesis, able to grab and crush several weapons. She can cast a number of spells and work with other alicorns like Diamond Sky to augment her magical abilities. Her magical power can also be boosted by radiation, though this has the adverse effect of making her grow larger and bleed off radiation. She is also an excellent flyer. Platinum Haze has a talent for caring for foals, especially younger foals whose company she enjoys. Known Spells *Telekinesis *Shield Spell *Lightning Bolt Spell *Memory Spell (Lets her view memories.) *Telepathy *Invisibility Category:Characters Category:Heroes Minor Characters Category:Alicorns